New Year and a New Love
by Hikarifanfics
Summary: She's always thinking of him - an unrequited love. Will a new year spark forth a new love? Contestshipping oneshot.


"A new love?" she sighed, lying lifelessly on her bed. She had nothing to do until New Years came around, and then she'd be free to go back on her journey. The only problem was what she was going to do until then.

"_A new year brings forth many new possibilities," read her friend, a trainer she recently befriended. "Maybe it be you'll strike it rich or find a new love. Whatever the possibility, remember that you have luck on your side. Hey! Looks like you'll finally be getting over that unrequited love of yours, girlie," she giggled. _

.

"A new love..." She said the sentence many times over, liking the sound of it. As she turned the pages, she ended up on the same page her friend was reading. Her finger gently glided across the page with a distant look on her face.

"May! I need some help! Come down here for a second!" yelled her little brother Max.

"'Kay I'll be there in a second, Max!" She got up and placed the magazine on the desk in her room before running out the door to go see her brother.

"Hey, May," greeted the boy, sitting at the kitchen counter, finishing up his meal.

"What do you want?" she questioned.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd deliver this to dad's gym."

"Why can't you?"

"Mom won't let me get out of helping her do the shopping today, and seeing you've got free time on your hands, I figured you'd be able to do it, right, May?"

She agreed to the proposal and went to her dad's gym as her mother and little brother went to do the shopping. It wasn't long before she reached her destination. For while she and her dad talked until someone came to see him. She said her goodbyes and began to walk home. Her distraction, however, didn't last long as her pace slowed down.

Her eyes began to fill with tears, completely at a stand still. It was impossible. She just couldn't forget about him. She loved him – a true, pure love. "Drew," she cried, bringing her arms up to her face to wipe her tears away.

"Tears don't suit you, May," he said, bringing his hand up and touching her face.

Her eyes widened in shock at the boy's sudden appearance. How did he just always appear whenever she wanted to see him like that? "S-sorry," she tried, forcing out the words. _A new love, a new love, _she repeated in her head.

"What's wrong, May? You look down," he questioned not convinced by her performance in the least.

It's nothing," she reassured him. "Besides that, what about New Years? Aren't you doing anything special?"

"Huh? New Years? Not really. I don't have time. You see, I'm a very busy person, May. Not like you'd understand."

"I understand that fine!" she screamed, causing the boy to laugh. "Well, if you're not doing anything, why not come to my house?"

"Huh? Y-your house?" His face was beet red at her comment.

"Yeah. Why not? You even said yourself you're not doing anything. What's the problem? My mom and Max won't mind another person or two."

"That's..."

"May!" yelled a distant voice.

"Huh? Max?" she turned around, then back at Drew. "You coming?"

"I-I guess it couldn't hurt," he reluctantly agreed, following the girl to meet her brother.

"Hey, May! … and Drew?"

"Huh?" She carelessly looked around. "Where's Mom?"

"She's staying with Dad."

"Oh, I see. But! Then I guess that solves another problem! Max, Drew's gonna stay with us for New Years, 'kay?"

"Okay, but how come?"

"That's because–" she stopped mid-sentence. What was she doing? Inviting Drew over? How was she going to find a new love this way? _A new love … new love … love … _There was something about that, that didn't sound right when Drew was around. She didn't want to love anyone else but Drew. It could only be Drew.

"May!" they both yelled, waking her up from her daze.

"That's because he has nothing to do, so get along well, you two."

"Aren't you two the ones that are always fighting?"

"Okay! Let's go!" She grabbed Max's arm and began pulling him forward as Drew silently followed behind.

When they got home, they all sat on the couch and turned on the television. By 11:30, Max had fallen asleep on May, who sat in the middle, she herself quite tired as well.

"Looks like he's all tuckered out," she laughed, looking down at her sleeping brother.

"I'll help you carry him to his room when we're done with New Years."

"Okay, thanks," she smiled at him, her heart pounding.

"Say, May–"

"It's the time you've all been waiting for!" interrupted the announcer. "Let the 10 second countdown begin!"

"What?"

"Well .. was there something you wanted to say?"

"Three … two …"

"I love you."

"Happy New Years!"

"Wha–"

"I tried to find a new love, but it has to be you!"

"Wai–"

"So–"

"Wait!" She flinched. "I never … said I didn't love you," he said in a low voice.

"Eh?"

"I love you too."

-The End-


End file.
